Solo a ti
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Sakura comete un grave error, decide hablar con Tsunade acerca de sus sentimientos por cierta persona y a cambio casi media Konoha se entera de ello, incluso el. -Solo a ti Sakura -repitio la pelinegra compadecida


Capitulo 1

Errores

-¿Pero que está haciendo Tsunade-sama? –Chillo Shizune al ver lo que la mujer intentaba hacer –Tonton no es comida –grito intentando sacarle de las manos a la pobre cerdita.

La mayoría de los Jounin que llegaban a dar su reporte escucharon extrañados la peculiar situación que se llevaba en la oficina de la Hokage.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –se pregunto Gai que venía acompañado de Neji.

El chico se encogió de hombros con desgane.

-No tengo idea –respondió ante la mirada que su Sensei le había dedicado momentos atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto una segunda voz llena de curiosidad

-Kakashi –Gai se alegro al ver a su eterno rival entero.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto de nuevo rascándose levemente la cabeza

-Ni idea, solo he escuchado a Shizune-san algo como….-Neji fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la oficina

-NO SE COMA A TONTON –chillo Shizune asustada, al ver a su pequeña mascotita en grave peligro.

-Tsunade-sama –grito otra voz dentro de la oficina, siendo reconocida por Yamato, Kakashi y Neji al instante, la voz de Sakura Haruno –Por Kami-sama, ¿Por qué tomo usted tanto? –pregunto asustada la pelirosa protegiendo a Tonton con su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Tsunade.

Una muy maligna y sobre todo picara.

-Ay mi querida niña –exclamo Tsunade pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Sakura miro curiosa y asustada a su maestra/Hokage, no era nada bueno lo que vendría después.

-Porque mas si no por tu amor a…..-gritaba Tsunade, pero fue silenciada por Shizune y Sakura.

-Ay Dios –exclamo Sakura –Solo a mí se me ocurre contarle semejante cosa a usted Tsunade-sama –murmuro la chica intentando zafarse del agarre de la mujer.

-Vamos díselo, no seas cobarde –soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, aumentando la fuerza del agarre en la chica Haruno con el brazo izquierdo y con una botella de sake en mano derecha

Shizune miro compadecida a Sakura.

-Solo a ti Sakura-chan se te ocurre contarle algo como eso a Tsunade-sama –comento Gai interrumpiendo la escena

-Esto no puede estar peor –grito exasperada

Tsunade acerco mas a Sakura y le dijo al oído…

-Díselo su amor por ti no será eterno –le aconsejo

-Ya por mi madre –volvió a gritar comenzando a quedarse sin aire

Kakashi suspiro y miro a Shizune interesado

-¿Qué le dijo a Tsunade-sama? –pregunto, a lo que Yamato, Neji y Gai decidieron prestar atención.

-PUES QUE LE GUSTA…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿iQUE! –el grito de los cuatro Jounin se escucho por toda Konoha. Sakura sintió que se le iba el alma al cielo y miro a Shizune con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Solo a ti Sakura –repitió la pelinegra compadecida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba con un notorio sonrojo pintado en su cara.

_-_Si seré estúpida, conozco de sobra a Tsunade-sama y aun así –farfullo enojada –Pero necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme y ella era la mejor opción….. –la chica suspiro resignada –Hasta ese momento claro –gruño

Estaba tan metida en su "conversación" que no noto a Neji y a Hinata, que muy amablemente la saludaban, claro que Neji, bien sabía porque la chica se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Hinata viéndola pasar

Neji soltó una risita misteriosa.

-Ya pronto lo sabrás, no tarda en suceder –Neji le sonrió a su prima quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-Neji, Hinata –los saludo cierto rubio con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara

-Na-naruto-k-kun –lo saludo Hinata nerviosa, no porque le gustase si no porque le había sacado un buen susto

Neji contuvo una carcajada al recordar los acontecimientos de esa mañana

-Me pregunto si Tonton estará bien –pensó en voz alta

Naruto lo miro sin comprender

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?, la abuela Tsunade lo cuida como un tesoro ttebayo–dijo curioso

-Como uno comestible –Neji rio, algo completamente extraño para Naruto y Hinata que se miraron muy confundidos. –La Hokage-sama estaba muy tomada, y quería comerse a Tonton y además…-Neji se detuvo al recordar que le había prometido a Sakura no decir nada sobre "eso", hasta que ella tuviese el valor.

-¿Además qué? –Naruto lo miro acusadoramente –¿Que ocultas Neji? –exigió saber

El chico Hyuga se sintió atrapado, ¿Por qué rayos había abierto la bocota de más?, se preguntaba internamente.

Si no había opción…..

-Veraz…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Es cierto eso? –pregunto muy sorprendido y sonrojado

Neji asintió con la cabeza derrotado.

Sabía que si la chica Haruno se enteraba que había abierto la boca de mas, no se la iba acabar.

-Me voy ttebayo –aviso Naruto mientras corría en su busca…

Neji asintió y miro a su prima

-Solo a ti Sakura –suspiraron ambos –Te ocurren esas cosas –finalizaron

Hinata le sonrió reconfortante.

-Algún día te lo agradecerá –aseguro firme

Neji resoplo.

Había sido un día muy raro, ese día había mostrado más emociones aparte de la seriedad que en toda su vida.

-Eso espero –murmuro reanudando su camino a la casa de los Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sigo sin creerlo Sakura –comento Kakashi

La chica lo miro amenazadora.

Haruno se sentó en la mesa del restaurant, para poder comer Dangos.

-Por eso nunca lo dije, suena raro –gruño

El hombre sonrió nervioso debajo de su máscara.

_-Si supieras lo bien que se oye eso_ –pensó Kakashi

-Pero aun así, deberías armarte de valor, no querrás perderlo como a Sasuke –le recordó Yamato

-CLARO QUE NO –grito asustada

Kakashi y Yamato sonrieron

-Se valiente, se que el sabrá comprender y corresponderte –Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo

-Ve –la alentó Yamato sonriendo

-Pero…es que yo…-Sakura tartamudeo

Ambos hombres suspiraron irritados, su alumna era demasiado insegura.

Kakashi hizo un ademan y le hizo señas a Yamato para que le siguiese el juego, para lo cual el asintió.

-Pues Tsunade-sama advirtió que si tu no se lo decías, ella lo diría a toda Konoha ¿verdad Yamato? –el hombre miro al ANBU

-Si, será mejor que se entere por ti que por otra persona Sakura –le recomendó

Ella asintió decidida, aunque solo por fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
